Brooklyn's Finest
by Rubicon Rose
Summary: An account of Spot Conlon and his two right hand men, stoic & speechless Blue Dementiev and loyal & cautious Killian Montgomery.  Maura Montgomery is Killian's younger sister, an outsider inside enough to know these boys are more than their reputations.
1. Chapter 1

**Intro**

"I'm not all sweet inside. I ain't gonna take care of you. I ain't gonna keep you safe. I got other people I gotta worry about. A shitload of boys to keep outta trouble. I got myself to worry about. What you see – this is it. This is me. I ain't hiding nothing. Nothing bad an' nothing good. There's no upstandin' citizen underneath this just waiting for some certain girl to bring it out. So if that's your plan, if that's what you're expectin' and hopin' for, just forget it. Because there ain't no way in hell that's ever gonna happen."

He was scowling as he looked out over the river, his arms crossed on his chest. He had forgotten her for the moment, caught up in his frustration with the young lady who had left his company moments before.

She watched him curiously. He seemed a good deal more upset than one girl would ordinarily make him. "Why are you telling me this? Shouldn't you have told her? It doesn't make any difference to me. I don't care."

"I don't give a shit whedda or not you care."

"No, I know, I don't think you do," she answered, taking stock of him. "I think what bothers you is that you don't think you can change, but part of you wants to and it bothers you because you think this should all be enough. And you don't want to insult your boys if it's not."

He turned to her, eyes narrowed, a mocking tone. "You've got it figured out, eh? Wow. All these years I thought it was so complicated, but Kill's little sister figures me out in two minutes."

She shook her head. "I wouldn't be stupid enough to think I've got you figured out, Spot. …But that sounded nice and dramatic, didn't it?" She answered breezily, as though she was suddenly losing interest in the topic. "Anyway, that's not why I'm here. Tell Kill mama wants him home tonight. No errands."

"Maura." It was not a question but she answered it.

"Yes?"

"Tell mama Kill will be bringing a friend."

Maura smirked. "You?"

"Me."

"Ok. I'll tell her. See you tonight then."

* * *

><p>"No, mama. It was Spot. He just said to tell you that he'd like to come with Kill for dinner tonight, if that's ok." Maura sugarcoated the leader's words, though she wasn't sure why. She didn't need to protect him from appearing demanding to her mother. It wasn't her issue. She didn't care. But she sugarcoated just the same.<p>

"Of course you told him it was! He's a smart lad, a strong boy, he's good to Kill. He's got much more going for him than many of the other ruffians your brother calls friends," Mrs. Montgomery spoke definitively. Maura smiled as she folded napkins for four places.

"Yes, Ma. He's good to Kill. Kill is good to him, too."

Mrs. Montgomery looked up at Maura from the potato soup she was hovering over. "You will never find a truer friend than your brother, Maura."

"I know, mama."

Mrs. Montgomery didn't idolize her son, but she appreciated him. Killian Montgomery was a special soul. He was the most loyal and truest of friends, uneducated for the most part, but streetwise enough not to put his trust in people prematurely. He took his time, read situations, and waited to act. When he did act, it was swift, thorough, and unchanging. Strong and sturdily built, he was an ominous presence forever towering in the background. He was the perfect bodyguard. He didn't want power; he didn't seek recognition from the multitudes. He was content to be the brawn, appreciated solely by the leader he loyally defended and deferred to.

Maura appreciated him, too. And she knew Spot Conlon did as well. That was one of the main reasons Spot Conlon was a person of note as far as she was concerned.

The door opened then. Kill stopped before entering, letting Spot through first. "Ma, that smells good!"

After Spot had entered, Kill made his way to the stove, hugging Mrs. Montgomery and inhaling deeply over the soup. "Sit down, Ma, I'll take care of it."

Kill also doted on his mother. He hated that her knuckles were forever red and raw. He hated that she never had enough sleep. He hated that at thirty-five, her body was crippled by middle-age ailments. He wanted to change that. Someday, he was going to change that.

"Ay, it's not a problem! Sit down, sit down! Get Mr. Conlon a drink!" She had always called him that. Here, she turned to Spot herself. "Good evening, Mr. Conlon. It's been quite awhile since we've had this pleasure. I hope the times find you well."

Spot loved being treated like a man of importance. He was all smoothness as he sent an assuring smile toward her mother. "Thanks, Mrs. Montgomery, I've been doing very well. It's always disappointin' when circumstances don't make it possible to come by more often. How have you been?"

"Well enough. Please take a seat. Maura, why doesn't this young man have a drink yet?"

"Kill was getting it," Maura said, scooping spoonfuls of soup into two bowls. She set one in front of her mother who had listened to Kill and sat down. The other she put before Spot, where he had taken a seat across from Mrs. Montgomery.

Spot looked up at her as she did. "Thanks, Maura." His eyes were sparkling just a bit from the wind and the chill of the day and the enjoyment of an evening spent out of the ordinary.

* * *

><p>"Mrs. Montgomery, I'm waiting for Kill to come to me one day and tell me you've been hired by the Waldorf as a restaurant chef. This is too good."<p>

"Oh, Mr. Conlon, don't be ridiculous," Mrs. Montgomery chuckled, batting at him from across the table with her napkin. "It's watery and thin. All I can make do with these days."

"If you can do that with this, imagine what you could do with what they'd have for you," Spot answered her, a smile on his lips.

"That's what I tell her," Kill added. "She doesn't listen to me though." He lightly poked her forearm. She patted his hand in response.

"You two are full of fanciful ideas! If I didn't have my sensible Maura here, we'd all be in trouble!" Mrs. Montgomery turned to smile at her daughter. Maura let out a small laugh.

Spot turned to look at her as well. "Is that so?" He was responding to Mrs. Montgomery, but his question seemed aimed at Maura.

"That's what I'm told," she answered with an exaggerated shrug.

Spot grinned. "I'll have to remember that next time we're negotiating with Manhattan, Kill."

Kill laughed. "Yeah, sure, she'll come in handy. Can you imagine her and Davey going back and forth?"

Maura didn't know who Davey was, but Spot apparently found the image as funny as Kill did and they erupted. "Well, if I ever have trouble sleeping, I betcha that'd do the trick!"

As Kill and Spot continued their little joke, Maura huffed a bit and stood up to clear the table. Mrs. Montgomery patted her shoulder lovingly and moved to help her.

Spot and Kill started to sober. "Mrs. Montgomery?" Spot had stood up.

"Yes, Mr. Conlon?" She looked at him expectantly. Maura concentrated on cleaning her bowl.

"It's a beautiful fall night, and after such a dinner, I feel the need to stretch my legs. Might you allow Miss Maura to come with Kill and I for a short walk?"

Here, Maura's hand stopped swirling soapy water in her bowl. What could he want that for? Odd.

"Why of course! Maura, I'll finish up the dishes."

"Mama, it's ok. I walked a lot this afternoon." She'd already been down to the docks for Kill. Her legs were tired.

"Oh, a walk will do you good. Go on." Mrs. Montgomery shooed her out. Spot grinned mischievously and Kill rolled his eyes.

Maura grabbed a shawl. "Ok then, let's go."

She followed Spot and Kill out. Neither of them acted like this was anything out of the ordinary. It was as though Spot came over every night, flattered their mother, laughed with Kill, and then asked permission for Maura to accompany them on a 'walk.' You walked everywhere in New York. Who took walks just to take them? It didn't make sense. But it was a decent night outside so Maura decided to try to enjoy it.

"Nah, Blue told Jutty to get that scamp outta here. I didn't even have to get involved. He probably dumped him in the Bronx!" Spot was saying as Maura started paying attention. He and Kill had a good laugh about that.

"Mikey's sure gonna love that!" Kill snickered.

"Yeah, he'll probably have one of his birds over in a day or two I'm guessing," Spot returned. He switched into a haughty impersonation, sticking his nose in the air and lowering his eyelids, "Why, Conlon, I'm so gravely insulted! Since when has the Bronx become a dumping ground for Brooklyn's trash? I am hurt that it was Jutty and not yourself that disposed of him here. Not that I disrespect one of your boys in any way, and not that I am not entirely pleased to help Brooklyn in every way I can…"

Kill doubled over laughing. Spot grinned, pleased with his performance as well.

"Mikey Bacchio? Is that the Bronx leader?" Maura asked abruptly.

The two boys grew serious and turned to her.

"Yeah, how do you know him?" Spot demanded, his eyes suddenly all business, a slight suspicion creeping into them.

Maura shrugged. "I don't. I've heard about him."

"From who?" Kill wanted to know. They knew from how she was talking that Maura didn't mean she had heard of him from their conversations.

"Catrina."

"Catrina? Who's that?" Spot was clearly wishing Maura would divulge faster.

"She works with her," Kill answered him quickly, so Maura would speak on.

"Well, what did she say?"

"Her cousin – I've never met her…" Maura started to trail off, realizing this was not a topic to be discussed with current company - or really at all, for that matter.

"What about her?" Spot demanded. Kill was looking at her expectantly as well.

"I – I, um – I heard she got herself into some trouble…"

"Maura, what kind of trouble we talking?" Kill prodded his little sister.

"Trouble with Mikey Bacchio. That's all I know," Maura answered, blushing in overwhelming embarrassment that she had brought this up at all.

"A Brooklyn girl?" Spot was obviously disgusted by that prospect.

"No, Catrina's cousin lives in the Bronx. Moved there years ago with her family."

"Well, that's what you get for leaving Brooklyn, eh?" Spot threw an aside to Kill who snickered. Back to the topic on hand, he waved a hand in dismissal. "Just so long as you ain't hearing legends of his grandeur, I don't care what's going on. No need for details."

Just then, they were passing a couple of kids playing marbles at an alley entrance. The boys looked up, then lighted up when they saw it was Spot and Kill.

"Heya, Spot!" The taller of the two greeted, standing up. His pasty face and violet eyes held pride. "Look at the shooter Catfish got!"

"Yeah, yeah, take a look, Spot! Look!" Catfish yelped excitedly, holding it out for inspection. Spot was very serious as he took the shooter from Catfish and carefully looked it over.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Kill - " It always struck Maura as funny when Spot used that phrase. "But this looks like a rare kind that Boots has been trying to find for awhile now..."

Kill studied it just as closely and nodded. "Sure looks like it."

Catfish and his friend were both clearly excited by this. "You mean Boots from Manhattan? He's always got the best marbles outside Brooklyn! Wow!"

Spot smiled. "You should invite him over for a friendly little competition," he suggested, handing the marble back to Catfish. "We'll see yous later, boys." He nodded at them as he turned to continue down the street, Kill beside him and Maura a half-step behind.

"Bye-ya, Spot!"

"See ya, Spot!" They hunkered back down for their game.

"Not a bad idea," Spot mused as they walked away. "Next time we invite those boys for poker, we should set up some marble wagers."

"Boots'll be itchin' to win this time, that's for sure," Kill noted. Spot smirked in agreement.

"'Hattan pride and all that," he scoffed, his arms crossing his chest. "Nah, it'll be a good way to help them unload some of their earnings..." Maura watched curiously as devious little wheels spun in the leader's head. "Shit, between poker and marbles, we could potentially win enough to take the next morning off – or at least the afternoon edition. Just the kids'd have to sell..."

Kill said nothing, just followed Spot's plan. Maura wondered – no, she knew – Manhattan's leader Jack Kelly didn't look at it as an automatic loss or he and his newsies would never agree to come. But one would never compare Spot Conlon to Manhattan.

"Course you'd be selling still," Spot continued, as it was a given. "And we'd send Blue with the likes of Catfish and those. Yeah, we'll plan for this soon." Spot decided it with a definitive nod of his head.

"It'd be good," Kill agreed in his usual way.

"I'll send Blue to make the plans. Or maybe - " Spot paused for emphasis with a mischievous grin, "just maybe, I'll go visit Jacky-boy myself."

Kill nodded with a knowing smile. Maura looked from her brother to his friend. Something told her this would be a fun trip to take. She hoped Kill would be accompanying Spot so some stories would trickle their way back to her.

* * *

><p>Note: This is my first attempt at uploading a story on here. Just having a bit of fun exploring some of my favorite Newsies characters. :) It's not the most thrilling intro, I know, but I was beginning to think if I didn't just go ahead and put it up, I might chicken out altogether. I do have a plan and a purpose for this story. I am trying to write Spot as close to movie character as possible, which to me seems to be a serious leader, but also a teenage boy who likes to have fun, joke around, and scheme. I appreciate any feedback. Thanks if you took the time to check this out!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Kill**

The next day was a sunny one and midday found Kill Montgomery squinting as he watched his leader, who was elaborating on his newest plan. Beside him, Blue Dementiev was neither squinting nor watching Spot Conlon, but instead had his eyes on the horde of boys running between the crates, ropes and irritated workers that crowded the docks.

"If I bring a girl with me, she's gonna want attention, and more than I'm gonna wanna give," Spot was reasoning, in a tone that clearly indicated he was up to something.

Spot was always either planning world domination or pulling an elaborate prank. Often both at the same time.

"That's always the problem," Kill agreed aloud with absolute seriousness.

Blue gave a nod in silent agreement.

"But I was thinking to myself, if Kelly is still all stars in his eyes bout that Sarah girl, which me birds tell me seems to be the case, _he's_ gonna be distracted. And I don't want that either."

Blue merely nodded again, his gaze still focused on the pier activity behind them.

"That kid is always distracted by some girl or some dream in his head," Kill affirmed with a snicker.

Spot turned to him. "Exactly. And I demand full attention when I make a visit. So…" A long dramatic pause for effect. The kid had style. "…I decided what to do."

Blue and Kill waited to hear.

"We're gonna bring Maura with us," Spot announced. Kill skipped a beat before answering. Blue's eyes flashed with interest.

"We're what?" Kill finally sputtered out.

"Maura won't be all over me the way a dame would, but she can chat it up with Sarah. We can have a nice visit with Jacky-boy, no interruptions, get a poker night planned. And I don't get annoyed by that stupid girl batting her eyes all day. And then Kelly don't get his back up when it's_ me_ she's batting 'em at."

It sounded reasonable enough. Anything Spot said always did. Blue nodded. Kill would have without hesitation, had it been anyone other than his sister.

"Not Flora or somebody?" Kill asked, trying to appear curious as opposed to unsure. He didn't dare mention Evie.

"Jutty ain't coming, so I definitely ain't taking his girl with us. Hell, she'd be in love with me before we crossed the Bridge. That's what I'm trying to avoid here, Kill."

Kill wasn't sure when or how Spot had decided Maura was impervious to his charms, but Kill wasn't as convinced himself. It was one thing when she was a kid, tagging along whenever Spot thought a little girl's mug might come in useful. But she was older now. It wasn't the same as when she distracted old ladies from their purses by crying that she had lost her brother in the crowd. And those Manhattan newsies could be charmers, too. Nothing about this sat just right with Kill.

"What if Maura is working?" He finally came up with a snag in the plan.

"We'll go Sunday," Spot answered, unconcerned. If he was willing to miss the Sunday edition, he must really have something up his sleeve.

"She usually goes to church with Ma," Kill made known. It was the last potential issue he would state. This was the closest he had ever come to questioning one of Spot's schemes.

Spot looked at Kill for a hard minute, sizing up his friend. One hand was hooked on his suspenders, the other around his cane. "You disapprove, Kill? Come out and say it. Don't hide behind these excuses."

Kill shook his head. He trusted Spot, no matter what his own misgivings. "No, I just thought you needed to know."

Spot continued to look at him with one brow raised, his lips pursed in thought. "Ok," he decided. Then, turning to Blue, "Blue, send Paddy to Coney Island. Tell him to find Horseshoe. Have Horse tell Race Jacky can expect me on Sunday."

Blue nodded and was gone.

Spot smiled as he turned back to Kill. "It's gonna be one fun outing, Kill."

Kill nodded. "Sure gonna be interesting."

* * *

><p><strong>Maura<strong>

Mrs. Montgomery agreed that Maura could join the boys if they took the trip Saturday evening and spent the night in Manhattan so that Maura could attend Sunday church in Manhattan. This idea was presented to Spot, who found it to be completely acceptable.

Arriving Saturday evening would provide an opportunity to catch Jack Kelly and his boys slightly off guard. Plus, it was Saturday night – Spot could have some fun with that. He even offered to escort Maura to church himself Sunday morning - a gesture which endeared himself to Mrs. Montgomery, though Kill merely chuckled.

Both the Montgomery children were a little surprised at how easily their mother agreed to Maura joining the boys. Kill roamed the city. He could easily do so with Spot, as newsies with homes would welcome them for a night, or lodging houses would take their pennies. Maura knew there were girl lodging houses as well, but she never thought her mother would be comfortable with her staying alone in one.

True, she would be with her brother, but he and Spot were also two of the most notorious street boys in Brooklyn. Mrs. Montgomery knew this and she knew they were headed to Manhattan to see Jack Kelly, a street kid with enough power to make Pulitzer back down. Maura could not quite figure out why there was not more of a fuss about it. She wasn't going to complain though. She knew without doubt that this would be the most interesting weekend she would have in a long time.

After selling the morning edition on Saturday, Kill gave some money to Catfish to buy him a stack of the evening edition. Then, he walked home to pick up Maura.

"What ya got in there?" Kill was pointing at the small sack Maura was holding, as they walked toward the docks where they were meeting Spot.

"Mama sent some bread and a couple apples for us."

"She didn't hafta do that." Kill shook his head.

"Well, we will probably get hungry before tomorrow night, Kill," Maura reasoned with a smile.

"The 'hattan boys'll take care of feedin' us," Kill informed.

"They can't really be expected to do that, can they?" Maura was dubious.

"When it's Spot, yeah they can."

"Oh. …Well, mama sent an apple for him, too."

Kill grinned. "Of course she did."

They were approaching the docks then. Kill spotted Catfish and went to get his papers to sell along the way as they travelled to Manhattan. Maura saw Jutty and a few others chatting near to where Kill left her. They nodded in her direction as they noticed her.

"Hey boys. How are ya?"

A jumble of greetings made their way to her all at once.

Then, "Headin' to Manhattan, eh?" from Jutty.

Maura shrugged with a smile. "Apparently."

Jutty smirked. "Nothin' makes you happier you're from Brooklyn than going to Manhattan!"

"I don't know, Jutty…I'd say Queens takes that honor!" Maura thought that was the one named Sally.

"Ha, you ever been to 'Hattan?"

"Very funny. You ever been to Queens?"

"What about the Bronx?" piped in a younger newsie.

"Nah, Mikey Bacchio is too much fun to mess with!" Jutty and Sally laughed. Maura grinned at the banter. Kill was back by then.

"Let's go to Spot, come on." He jerked his head. They moved through the newsies, Kill talking to this one and that as they went.

Spot was further along the pier, inspecting his cane as he spoke to Blue, who was with him.

Blue nodded at Kill and Maura as they approached. Spot looked up.

"Well, well, well, it's the rest of our party, Blue!" He took one final look at his cane, seemed satisfied and stuck it through his suspender loop. "And how are you, Miss Maura? Ready for our trip?"

"I'm well. And yes, I believe I am," she answered truthfully, still not sure what was in store for her but ready to find out. Spot grinned at her.

"You can't let me down, Maura. You have a job to do," he reminded.

Maura smiled. "I know. I will take it very seriously!"

Spot chuckled and turned to Blue. "You ready?" Then to Kill, "Can't wait to see how happy they are to see us. This is good. It'll make it all the easier."

"We'll probably find some card action tonight," Kill mused.

Spot lifted his chin and lowered his eyelids. "Yeah, I'm planning on that. And we'll use it to our advantage."

Kill smirked knowingly.

"Let's get going then, boys…and lady."

Maura rolled her eyes. "Why bother?"

"Gotta practice for church tomorrow, miss!" Spot reminded.

Kill laughed. "I'll take her, ya know."

"Oh no! I'll be going. I told your ma I would." And that was that.

They made their way to the Bridge, across it and to Newspaper Row. It took the better part of the afternoon. Kill, Spot, and Blue sold papers along the way. Maura observed their different techniques. Blue particularly fascinated her as he still did not speak and rarely gestured, yet managed to sell all his papers.

They passed many newsies, but the first to whom they spoke was a boy with shiny black hair and breeches. He looked surprised to see them.

Spot nodded at him.

Kill addressed him. "Bumlets. How's it rollin'?"

"Uh, not bad. Not too bad. How bout you, Kill? Spot. Blue. Miss." Bumlets seemed nice, but a little nervous.

"Not bad."

"We're here to see Jacky," Spot confirmed.

"You happen to know where he is?" Kill asked.

"Uh, no, sorry, I don't. But uh, um, some of us were gonna go to a show tonight and he should be coming. But, maybe Blink or Mush'd know where he is now."

"And where might they be?" Kill always asked the questions. Kill spoke, Spot stared, Blue stood. That was how they worked.

"By the Horace statue. They was there a bit ago anyway."

"All right, Bumlets, we'll see you 'round." Spot started to walk again and the rest followed suit.

There were several newsies at the Horace Greeley statue.

The first to notice them approaching had an eye patch. "Spot Conlon!" As soon as he said it, the others around him turned to look.

"Heya Blink, how's it rollin'?" Spot greeted with a smile.

"Hey, it's good. Jack told us you was comin' tomorrow, I thought." The two spit and shook.

"That's what we originally planned."

"Where is Kelly?" Kill asked, surveying the area. Before anyone could answer him, the group was interrupted by a shout.

"Spot Conlon! Didn't expect to see you in these parts 'til tomorrow!" A tall, slender boy with a red bandana and an easy gait was heading toward them. He had to be Jack Kelly.

Spot smirked. "Yeah, well, I missed your ugly mug too much, Jacky-boy."

Jack smirked back. Maura did not think his face constituted an ugly mug. "Did ya now? I can undastand that."

Spit and shake. Then Jack looked toward Spot's boys. "Heya Blue, Kill."

Kill and Blue both nodded at him.

Jack's eyes then fell on Maura. Kill did not miss the sudden interest that sparked in them. For Jack Kelly's sake, it better have been surprise at Spot Conlon traveling with a girl in tow.

Spot made the introduction. "This here is Kill's sister, Maura. We brought her round so your dame don't get bored while we're taking up your time."

"You mean so my dame don't bore you?"

Spot tilted his head to the side in admission. "That might be more accurate, yeah. You know me too well, Kelly. I don't like people's girls getting in the way of things, that's all."

Jack seemed to get a little restless at that comment, but he focused his attention on Maura. "Jack Kelly. Nice to meet ya."

Maura stuck out her hand, sans spit. "Maura Montgomery. Nice to meet you, Jack."

Jack looked at her hand a second, smiled, and shook it.

"Didn't think you went anywhere without Mouth anymore," Spot observed, noting he was nowhere to be found.

"Eh, he'll be around. He only sells evenings these days - back in school."

Spot raised a brow. He never had trusted schools – or the kids who went to them. Made you soft.

"Hm."

"I know, who needs that, right?" Jack snickered as he spoke.

"Apparently him," Spot answered. "It's a Saturday anyway. And getting late, even for the evening edition."

Jack shrugged. "Can I explain it? No. But that's how it is."

"I might hafta talk to that boy."

Jack laughed. Kill cracked a smile. Maura wanted to meet this kid and see if he was anything like her, as Kill seemed to think.

* * *

><p>Plans were made to eat and then take in the vaudeville show Bumlets had mentioned. Maura had never been to a vaudeville show. She was more than a little interested.<p>

"Youse never come here with your brother before, what's the occasion?"

Maura was surprised to hear Jack Kelly addressing her as they headed to wherever it was they were going to eat. She looked around. Spot and Blue were listening to some older looking kid with a fancy looking vest tell an apparently outrageous story – if the kid's facial expressions were any indication. Kill was talking with that Blink.

"Well, I guess it's like Spot told you, I'm entertainment - " she explained. Jack cut her off there with a smirk.

"Entertainment, eh?"

"For your girl," she finished hastily, blushing. "Spot was afraid she'd get in the way, I guess."

"It's generally what they do best," he confirmed with a teasing grin.

"What?"

"Get in the way."

"Oh." Maura didn't think she would want her beau to speak about her that way if she ever had one. "I wouldn't know."

Jack Kelly snickered. "You wouldn't, eh?"

"I don't think I'd get in the way if I was someone's girl."

"Well if Spot invites you along, I'd guess you don't." He seemed serious.

"Spot's not…" She couldn't finish, as the leader himself moved over to them.

"Whatcha doin' Jacky? You botherin' my friend here? Her brother ain't gonna take kind to that."

"Just having a conversation, Spotty."

"Yeah? I didn't bring her to converse with you, I brought her for your broad. Wherever she is!"

"She'll be meeting us at the restaurant, always does on Saturdays."

Spot faked a yawn. "Routine bores me when it comes to women."

"Just about anything bores you soon enough when it comes to women."

"I'm an adventurer, Jacky-boy. Anything bores me after too long," Spot returned dramatically.

"Which is just one of the many reasons we get along so well, Conlon." Jack grinned and slapped him on the back.

"Must be."

Maura moved to fall in step with Kill. He eyed her. "Sick of the Cowboy already?"

She looked at him. "Huh? Oh. Well I'm not here for him anyway, am I? I take my job seriously," she said, flashing a smile.

Kill smiled back. "Good."

* * *

><p>Note: I have had a good bit of this story ready for upload for a few weeks now, but unfortunately I was without computer internet access for almost three weeks &amp; I couldn't quite upload this on my phone...thus the long delay before Ch 2. Thank you to my few reviewers - I really appreciate the feedback &amp; the time you took to leave it! (&amp; trust me - Spot's lead-in speech will be revisited.) Thanks for reading! :-)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

MAURA

Maura had been working at conversation with Sarah for the better part of an hour now. Sarah was trying very hard to be nice. She was excited to find a fairly clean female amongst the newsies for once. Maybe a little too excited, as it stopped her from filtering her speech regarding the group of newsboys surrounding them.

"Sometimes I just wonder at some of these boys. They're such a rag-tag bunch. I mean, they take it all so seriously!" Sarah seemed in awe of this fact. "Jack often talks about territory wars and all these disputes…I just can't understand it all. Especially those Brooklyn boys! I know there's supposed to be something special about them. I'm supposed to be impressed, but I don't quite understand how it works. Jack doesn't really know how to explain it to me. They seem so serious about everything." Some things Sarah just didn't get.

Maura swallowed. "I don't know, I mean…well. Kill's my brother you know."

Sarah was not a villain. She was not intentionally disdainful or insensitive. She simply did not have the foresight to consider her audience.

Of course she was someone's sister. Of course she would take things as seriously as they did. Of course she would expect Brooklyn to be deferred to. Of course she would be offended by such comments. Sarah frowned at herself for not thinking of that while getting caught up in the simple enjoyment of being able to converse with a member of the same gender.

"Oh, I hope you didn't misunderstand me. That didn't come out quite the way I meant it to," she hastily apologized, touching her hand to Maura's arm.

Maura glanced down at Sarah's hand. Very feminine, nice nails. Maura mused she probably did many of the same tasks with her own hands - sewing, cooking, cleaning, laundering… but somehow Sarah's hands looked cleaner, more grown up.

"It's ok, don't worry yourself. If I got offended at something like that, I'd never make it through a day in Brooklyn, let alone a lifetime!"

Sarah smiled, but it was clear there was an awkwardness between them now. Maura did not know how much effort she really needed to put into occupying Sarah – how important business between Spot and Jack Kelly actually was. It did not appear to her that Sarah required a whole lot of attention. The girl seemed content to sit listening, admiring her beau from across the table, a sweet blank smile on her face.

"You go to shows very often?" Maura tried another stab at it. She had nothing else to do.

Sarah "hm?"ed at her for a moment, then shook her head. "Oh no, my parents don't think it's a good thing for young ladies to go."

"But you go anyway, huh?" Maura asked. Could Sarah have that much spunk? Maura was ready to be impressed.

"Not usually, no. I've gone with Jack a couple times, but usually I don't. I take Les home when they go." Sarah indicated her little brother at another table.

"Oh."

"Have you gone before?"

"No. This will be my first time."

"It's an experience, that's for sure." Sarah smiled politely, wide eyed.

Maura nodded. "I bet."

Silence fell over them again. Maura had never thought she was particularly tomboyish, but her inability to make a connection with this girl was causing her to wonder. She started picking at her fingernails with nothing else to do.

Feeling eyes on her a few minutes later, she looked up to find Spot checking on her situation. He probably wasn't pleased she and Sarah were not talking. Maura shrugged somewhat sheepishly. He smirked.

A few minutes later at a break in his own discussion, Spot spoke across the table. "Sarah Jacobs."

"Yes?"

"Why are you _still _hangin' around this bum?" he asked, knocking the back of Jack's head. Spot had flipped the switch. He was done with whatever important topics he had needed to go over with a fellow leader.

Sarah tried to laugh, mumbling an incoherent nothing of an answer.

"Now now, let's play nice, Spot! She ain't used to your teasing the way I am," Jack answered with a grin.

"Just making friendly conversation, right, doll?" Spot winked at her.

Sarah seemed bewildered. Maura figured she would be used to all the boys by now, but apparently she wasn't.

Jack Kelly's eyes fell on Maura, lingering just a moment longer than comfortable. "And what about your girl here, Conlon? What's she hangin' 'round you bums for?"

Blue looked to see Kill's reaction to Jack's phrasing.

"Ok, you got numerous things wrong with your statement there, Jacky-boy. Let's get a couple things rammed through that stupid, pretty, little head of yours," Spot responded, pointing a grubby finger at him. "Bum ain't a word ever used to describe either myself or my esteemed cohorts. You should know that. And yeah, you said it yourself, Maura's our girl, ain't that enough a reason? I sure think it is." Spot dismissed the issue.

Kill half-smiled at Spot's response. Spot had picked the correct one apparently.

Jack shrugged good-naturedly, seemingly satisfied with the answer as well. "What can I say, Spot? You always got an answer for everything!"

Spot threw his arms wide. "Would you expect any less?" Then he laughed with a look toward Kill, who chuckled as well.

Everything was a game. Sometimes a strategic game. But always a game.

Before too much longer it was time to make their way to the vaudeville show selected for the evening. Maura was back to feeling excited now. Since Sarah was probably heading home, she wouldn't have to feel weighted down by the job of keeping her occupied. Not to mention, she figured there wouldn't be much serious discussion going on between Spot and Jack at the theatre.

Maura ended up walking amidst a crew of boys that included Kill, Blink, the fancy vest, and a few others. They were discussing what they thought or hoped the show would be like tonight in comparison to the last ones they had all seen.

"Did I hear you tell Bo Peep you've never been to a vaudeville show before?"

Maura realized someone had directed that to her and looked up. It was fancy vest.

"Um, yeah, but who's Bo Peep?"

The boys cackled, even Kill seemed in on the joke.

Fancy vest placed a hand on her shoulder. "My dear, did you not see the little lost, confused lamb next to whom Spot forced you to sit?"

He meant Sarah.

Maura raised her brows. "Well, I'm the one that hasn't been to a show, not her, so what does that make me then?"

The boys chuckled.

"Ha!" Fancy vest took her in for a moment. "I think I like you, kid. Kill, she's all right."

Kill nodded, an approving look toward his sister. "Glad to hear it, Race. If not, I'd have to rethink my own opinion of her."

"Yeah, I know, that's why I'm tellin' ya!" This Race stuck out his tongue as he laughed. "But trust me, sweetheart, you're gonna enjoy yourself tonight."

"Don't ever make the mistake of trusting Racetrack!"

"What are you going on about, Blink? Don't listen to him, doll."

"Her brother's probably already told her about you anyway!"

"Snipes, what is this I'm hearin'?"

"The truth?"

"Relax, Race, nothing against you, but Maura knows better than to trust anyone."

"Good for her then. I was only trying to be hospitable anyway. Last time I try that, ya bums!"

Maura laughed. She liked this Manhattan crew so far. They were no Brooklyn, but they seemed to know how to have fun.

"Matter of trust aside, Race, I appreciated your effort." She shared a smile.

Race winked at her. "Then it was all worth it, sweetheart."

"I'm standing right here, Racetrack." Kill reminded dryly.

"And you're lookin' good doing it, too," Race returned.

* * *

><p>Maura was more than a little grateful at several points throughout the vaudeville show that she had not ended up sitting next to her brother.<p>

It wasn't that being seated between Boots and Mush was particularly comfortable, but it was a good deal more so than sitting beside Kill would have been. Mush seemed sweet anyway, and valiantly tried to act embarrassed by the more risqué of the numbers. Boots was leaned forward the entire length of the show, eyes never leaving the stage.

Maura found watching the audience almost as interesting as watching the show. In the scuffle for seats, she had lost track of Blue and she never did see him again. Many of the boys stood frequently, yelled, whistled, and generally made fools of themselves in their complete enjoyment of the evening. A few sat looking so tired, Maura wondered if it would have been better to save their money and head straight to their lodging houses. There was even a tall one folded up in his seat with his cap pulled down low over his eyes that she could swear was sleeping.

Spot, Jack Kelly, and Kill were clustered together, eyes on the stage, but heads frequently turned to talk to one another. Most probably regarding plans for the upcoming poker/marbles event. With them was a more nicely dressed boy she assumed to be "the Mouth."

He had appeared at some point when she hadn't been looking. He didn't seem to talk as much as Jack and Spot, so she wasn't sure why he had that nickname. He held himself straight, but he didn't look as stiff as his sister. His hair was a bit messy at least, and he smiled when he was looking at the stage, like he shouldn't look but was glad he did. Maura was quite unsure as to his similarity to her however.

* * *

><p>"You like it?" Mush asked her hesitantly after the clapping had subsided a bit.<p>

Maura nodded with a smile. "It was good."

"Guess Race didn't lie for once," Mush laughed. "Glad you liked it!"

"Hey Mush! We're going to see if we can meet the ladies! Let's go!" Blink and a few others called him away.

"I'll see ya. It was nice meetin' ya, Maura." Mush smiled and was gone.

Maura turned to see if the sleeping newsie was still asleep. He had apparently awoken and was groggily looking around. She chuckled to herself.

"Maura!" She saw Kill was beckoning to her so she went over.

"Yes?"

"We're gonna go."

"What you think?" Jack Kelly winked at her. Yes, he most definitely did. That was a little bold, she thought. Especially considering Sarah's brother was a few feet away, talking to Race.

"Well it wasn't exactly what I expected after talking to Sarah," Maura answered, trying to remind him of who he should be winking at, if anyone at all.

He shrugged it off. "Oh, yeah, you can't really go by Sarah. She doesn't really have a taste for such…"

"Delights?" Maura offered.

Jack grinned. "Yeah, exactly."

There was a hand at Maura's elbow then and a voice by her ear. "Jacky, it's time to escort the young lady to her lodging for the night. If you'd be so kind as to excuse us," Spot said. Maura always found it funny when he spoke as though he was asking for approval of his actions. He never was. "We'll meet you after."

"Race'll have the cards ready."

"You might want to play a warm up round or two," Kill informed. Jack laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. You just wait. You'll be eating your words, Kill."

They had walked outside and were standing in front of the theatre now, where suddenly Blue reappeared. Maura wondered where he had been but she was always a little hesitant to address him directly. Perhaps it was odd for a girl who wasn't at all afraid of Spot Conlon to be afraid of his henchman, but she was. She'd heard stories of Blue. She knew what he'd done.

"It was very nice to meet you, Maura Montgomery." Jack Kelly did a little bow, keeping intense contact with her eyes. She blinked.

"And to meet you, Jack Kelly."

Spot tugged at her elbow again. "All right, all right. I brought her for your girl, Kelly, not you! We'll see you in a bit. Blue, you keep 'em company while we drop Maura off."

Blue didn't even nod, just turned to follow Jack.

Maura swallowed. It was an adventure weekend. Why not? she asked herself, and called after him. "Goodnight, Blue!" One small triumph. One fear partly overcome.

Both Kill and Jack seemed surprised by it. Blue was usually acknowledged in much the same way he acknowledged the world. Silently. Perhaps a joke or an unanswered question made its way to him every so often, but never did girls call after him to make sure he heard their goodbyes. He was instead always peeling doting girls off Spot.

What was even more shocking however, was Blue's reaction. He turned, looked square at Maura and responded with a definitive nod, a wave of his hand, and quite possibly a smile.

"Well you're quite a hit with the men this evening, Maura," Spot observed dryly, after Blue and Jack had left their company. "First that damn Cowboy – you know, Kill, I brought her with us because I thought it would distract his girl from batting eyes at me and it turns out all it does is distract Kelly into batting his at _her_ all night!" Spot pointed at Maura. "And then the girl gets Blue to acknowledge a dame as worthy of communication. What the hell is this, Kill? Where did I go wrong?" Spot smacked a hand over his eyes in mock distress, before laughing fully satisfied with the quality of his own joking. Kill smiled.

"She is a Brooklyn girl, Spot. And Kelly obviously thinks there's something between the two of you, so of course he's curious. He can't ever quite figure you out."

Spot nodded in agreement. "This is true." Spot got bored with it then. "Oh well, thanks for your help, Maura. Keeping that dame outta our way."

"I tried."

They were coming upon a ramshackle brick front with a sign creaking, connected now to only one of its two hinges, which proclaimed, "Ms. Dolly's Lodging for Ladies." A faint glow was somewhat hidden by the grime on the window.

"Here you are. Kill can get you situated. I'll be back in the morning to get you for church." Spot was all business once again.

"All right, sounds good. Have a good night, Spot."

"Yeah, yeah. Go sleep." Spot ushered her in and waved at Kill to get moving to get her taken care of. "Kill."

Maura followed Kill inside the door. It was small and cramped inside, dark and a bit dirty, but a few girls were sitting around, chatting and they looked pleasant enough. A short, stern-faced woman stood behind a counter and peered at them. Kill greeted her and quickly and efficiently had the whole arrangement set, the woman paid, and before she knew it, Maura was alone in a bunkroom of twenty-some girls.

Maura may not have been the toughest young lady in the world, but she was adaptable and she wasn't a complainer. A lifetime of less than satisfactory conditions had seen to that. She absorbed the bits of gossip she heard whispered among the girls around her as she drifted off to sleep without much trouble.

* * *

><p>Note: I will get quicker with updates, I promise! I could explain with excuses, but excuses aside, updates - as well as "action" within the story, so to speak - will be coming quicker, for anyone who cares to know. Thanks for reading! :-) Any feedback is greatly appreciated!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**KILL**

Kill didn't worry too much about Maura once he left her at the lodging house. She was a Montgomery after all. So it was with no guilt at all that he was able to fully focus on the cards that night.

Blue had already won two rounds before Spot and Kill got to Duane Street. Racetrack made sure to let them know he hadn't yet joined the game. Spot made sure to let Racetrack know that he really needn't bother to join at all unless he wanted to have no money left for the actual poker tourney they were planning. Of course, Race fed into that as surely as Spot knew he would and Spot lost a dollar to him that night. He scowled convincingly. Kill folded dejectedly after he had bet quite a bit on a few of his hands, just as convincingly.

Blue didn't play once Spot and Kill got there. He stood back, alternately watching the stairs, the washroom door, the windows, and the boys gathered in the bunkroom.

Spot declared well before his usual hour that he planned to retire for the evening. Jack Kelly raised an eyebrow at that and wanted to know what the deal was. Spot refused to divulge a particular reason, stating that if he wanted to sleep that was reason enough and any self-respecting host wouldn't question a guest about that, but just make sure he had a clean bed and a pillow.

Kill couldn't help but smile to himself at that. Blue eyed him when he did. God knew what these Manhattan boys' faces would look like if Spot Conlon told them he was escorting a young lady to Sunday services tomorrow. Sure, it was just one of Spot's many games and he'd soak any one of them with a gaping jaw. But he was better served by not saying a word himself tonight.

When a random Manhattan newsie, inevitably selling the Sunday edition somewhere nearby, caught a glimpse of the Brooklyn leader walking out of a church tomorrow, he'd spread the word well enough. And in that way, it would become a "supposedly" or a "so I heard" story that no one would quite believe, thereby adding to the many inexplicable anecdotes surrounding Spot Conlon that made it impossible to ever fully know or read him.

Moreover, Sunday Mass attendance tomorrow ensured a continued place at Mrs. Montgomery's table any time Spot was in need of meal. Kill never ceased to marvel at his leader's ability to work all his angles so well at once.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Blue headed to the distribution center with the Manhattanites. Spot and Kill got up when the rest of the boys did, but didn't follow them. They said their goodbyes, reiterated the poker tourney plans and headed to "Ms. Dolly's Lodging for Ladies."<p>

"You know what gets me, Kill?"

"What?"

"I had a pair of aces in that one hand I let Race take – I traded 'em in. Damn, that was a shame."

Worth it in the end though, Kill knew.

"Ah, well," Spot sighed, then clapped Kill on the back. "It'll all be worth it when they head our way, eh?"

Kill smiled. "Right. …Ya know, you'd think they'd have figured out our racket after all these times," he mused lazily.

"It's the pride, Kill. It gets 'em every time. They always figure we cheat when we're at home and they gotta try to prove they can outwit us. Let 'em. We're the ones that have the jinglin' pockets when all's said and done."

* * *

><p>Maura was sitting in a rickety old rocker when Spot Conlon entered the lodging house, Kill a half-step behind him. Spot greeted her by offering his arm. Both Kill and Maura stared at him, but he insisted he had promised Mrs. Montgomery and the two of them wouldn't make a liar out of him. So Maura took the arm and they walked to the nearest church.<p>

Throughout the entire service, Spot held a perfectly respectable and reverent air about him – back straight, feet on the ground, never once a yawn, a fidget or an eye roll. In fact, Kill could take a lesson or two from him. Maura was forced to elbow him a couple times to quiet his snores as he slept through most of the sermon.

As they walked down the church steps afterward, Kill saw a young, curly-headed kid screeching out headlines just across the street. Several church-goers were headed to him. Between handing out papers and taking change, he looked up and his eyes went wide at the sight of Brooklyn and Brooklyn's right hand exiting the church.

Spot looked at Kill sidelong. Kill could only shake his head and smirk. Worked like a charm. Everything always did for Spot.

* * *

><p>"Did you get all your plans made?" Maura asked as they started the trek back to their home borough.<p>

She was more than a little curious as to what went down after they left her for the night, Kill could tell.

"That's what we came here to do, Maura, so what do you think?" Spot spoke impatiently in response to her silly question.

"I was just asking."

"Polite conversation, eh?"

Maura balled up her mouth and pushed her next word out as a grunt. "Maybe."

"Don't bother."

"Such attempts fall on deaf ears," Kill explained, trying to calm the annoyance he could see was surfacing. "Unless maybe Blue was around," he added with a wink.

Spot smiled cheekily. "He always has been nicer than either of us, Kill."

"Without a doubt."

Maura spoke up. "It's only 'cause you two say what you're thinking and Blue doesn't. That doesn't make him nicer, I think that just makes him smarter."

"Oh ho!" Kill drew back to look at Maura for a second, a bit surprised his sister would go that far. She needed to learn to roll with the punches, not take things so seriously when they weren't meant to be. "What a thing to say!"

Spot gave her a once over, too. "You've got a mouth on yourself, kid. Jesus, Kill, that's right. Forget Sarah; we need to use her to shut up her brother. We should have stuck her on him last night. Who do you think would win that conversation – saying things too quick without thinking?"

"Still the Mouth. Definitely. Maura only does it with us because for some reason she thinks she can get away with it," Kill answered, lightly knocking his sister in the shoulder.

"You don't have to talk about me like I'm not here, ya know," Maura informed them.

"Well it's true, ain't it?" Spot didn't say it like a question, but like a fact.

"You mean I think I have special privileges?"

They said nothing. In things small and large, the Brooklyn boys usually subscribed to the fact that silence got you more than questions and answers. Give 'em enough rope and all that, as Spot would say. Watch 'em fidget. _Then _make your big declaration. Better theatrical impact that way, too.

"Is that what you mean?" Maura asked again.

Kill smiled at Maura, in the way a person smiles at a small child. She shot him a look.

"I can speak to you however I want, Kill! And sorry, Spot. You aren't my brother, I shouldn't be quite as rude to you."

Kill was glad she apologized to Spot, even if it was a little angrily done. The leader had a sense of humor, but as regarded himself, you couldn't go past a point, especially if you weren't one of his boys.

Spot waved her off, acting as though it was no issue now. "In theory, you're right, Maura. Never a good idea to let others know just what you're thinking. Blue doesn't, but neither do we. That's where you're mistaken. But it's ok. We don't hold it against her, do we, Kill? She can't be expected to understand everything about the way we work. I wouldn't want her to."

Kill nodded in agreement. It was definitely better if she didn't.

* * *

><p><strong>MAURA<strong>

Spot Conlon got himself a hot meal Sunday evening when he deposited Maura back home with her mother. Then he and Kill left again, no doubt to find Blue, Maura figured.

After her eventful weekend – some of which she discussed with her mother, some of which she didn't (namely the vaudeville show and Jack Kelly winking at her) – the week chugged along much like any other.

It was Thursday that she ran into Evie Scott. Maura was smart enough to know it wasn't purely accidental. She and Evie ran into each other plenty of times, considering they knew many of the same people, but Maura knew a scheme when she saw one. Kill's little sister, maybe. But still Kill's sister. She was instantly cautious. There was something about Evie Scott that made her uneasy.

Maura had stopped by the bakery on the way home from work. Mrs. Montgomery had her do so frequently, asking for day-old bread which she could get at a cheap price when they had any left.

"Well, Maura, how are you today?"

You couldn't mistake Evie Scott's voice for anyone else's. It was low but not soft, feminine but not sweet. It meant business, but in the politest of ways. It was as though a big powerful man like William Randolph Hearst or Teddy Roosevelt was speaking, but in the guise of a sixteen year old girl. It was a voice you listened to both because you wanted to hear it, and because it demanded your attention.

Maura turned from paying for her bread. Evie Scott was standing just behind her, hands folded in front of her, her black hair pulled into a serviceable braid, her dark eyes trained on Maura. Evie never looked away when she was talking to you. Her eyes never wandered like normal people's. Maura wondered if it had always been that way or if she had picked that up from Spot.

"I'm fine. How are you?" Maura took the two loaves she had bought.

"Just fine myself. You look well, very pretty today."

Maura raised an eyebrow. She looked the same as any day. Raw hands, flushed face, strands of red-blonde hair coming out of her ponytail.

"Thank you…" It was a question.

Evie smiled. "You don't trust compliments, do you?"

"I know better than to trust anything someone seems to offer for free," Maura responded.

"You have your brother to thank for that, I'm sure. Kind of a pity. But true enough, I guess."

Maura moved to leave. "It was nice to see you, Evie."

Evie followed her. "Headed home? I'll walk with you on my way."

"You didn't need to buy anything?"

Evie shook her head, speaking companionably. "Oh no, I just saw you in there and wanted to say hello."

"Ok." Maura could tell there was more to come.

They walked a bit before Evie said anything more. She just watched people they passed.

Finally, "So I heard you were in Manhattan this weekend."

There it was.

"Who told you that?"

"Hm? Oh, one of the boys. Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah, sure. Went to a vaudeville show."

"Did you? Those are fun, aren't they?" Evie gave a conspiratorial grin. Maura nodded. "What else did you do?"

"Ate."

"Meet a lot of those Manhattan newsies?"

"Yes."

"Jack Kelly?"

"Yes."

"What did you think of him?"

Maura said nothing.

"Did you meet Skittery? I think you'd like him. Never trusts anyone either. Prone to be taciturn as well." Evie had an eyebrow quirked.

"I'm sure we'd get along," was all Maura said.

Evie let out a laugh. Her laughs were nice. Not like tinkling bells, but like organ pipes. Made you want to laugh, too.

"Oh, Maura, those boys have trained you well. You sound just like your brother."

"I consider that a compliment."

"Oh it is. You don't get much better than Kill Montgomery."

They were close to Maura's building now. Maura turned to Evie.

"I agree with you there. Is there something you want, Evie?" She just outright asked it. It was simpler.

Evie studied Maura for long moment. She spoke seriously. "Always. But you know that, Maura."

"Something from me?"

Evie shook her head. "No. I just like talking to you is all."

"Well since I speak so much like Kill, you can always talk to him. He's usually more available than me."

Evie smirked. "I wonder if Spot gives you enough credit."

"I wouldn't know."

They stood for a moment longer outside Maura's building before Evie said anything further.

"I'll see ya, Maura. Tell your brother hello for me."

Maura nodded, then watched as Evie continued to walk down the street, purposeful strides that seemed to shove people out of her way on their own.

* * *

><p>Note: I apologize that I've promised quicker updates and they didn't come. I won't make excuses, though there are many I'm tempted to make, and instead just say that I do feel bad about it. I will say only that if you comecome back to this story now, I'm grateful for your time and appreciate you giving my story a shot. Carry the Banner!


End file.
